plants_vs_zombiez_garden_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Camo Ranger
Camo Ranger is a Rare variant of the Foot Soldier in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. He has 125 health and uses his Camo Surprise as his primary weapon. He serves as the main sniper/marksman for the zombies. Description As a ranged specialist the Camo Ranger is tasked with countering the Cactus, matching her range for range. He often loses his gun when setting it down. Primary weapon The Camo Surprise is the primary weapon of the Camo Ranger. *The base close range damage per hit is 16 and the critical is 19. *The base middle range damage per hit is 15 and the critical is 18. *The base long range damage per hit is 14 and the critical is 17. *The weapon deals no splash damage. *The ammo in a clip is 18. *The reload time is 3.0 seconds. *The projectile speed is fast. *The weapon is a semi-precision weapon. *The bloom is low. Abilities ZPG The ZPG is a large rocket that the Foot Soldier can fire at plants. It is very powerful and explodes on impact. It causes 175 damage to any plant it hits directly. Rocket Jump The Foot Soldier uses his rocket jump to blast upwards into the sky, making him able to reach high areas he can shoot from. Zombie Stink Cloud The Foot Soldier throws a small purple grenade which bursts into a Zombie Stink Cloud on impact. It is a large purple cloud which both blinds and hurts plants, making it useful for making it hard for plants to defend a certain area. Multi-Rocket An alternative of the ZPG. The Foot Soldier releases four small rockets in front of him, which all do less damage than the ZPG, but more can be shot at once, making a bigger range available. Rocket Leap An alternative of Rocket Jump. Instead of launching up into the air, the Foot Soldier launches himself forwards, making him able to quickly enter and exit a situation, get on a bit higher areas, and two can be stockpiled at a time. Super Stink Cloud An alternative of the Zombie Stink Cloud. The Foot Solider throws a small purple grenade which explodes into a Super Stink Cloud. It is smaller than the normal Zombie Stink Cloud, and doesn't last as long as its counterpart, but it does more damage to plants inside it. Weapon Upgrades Reload Enhancement Thing The Reload Enhancement Thing reloads faster! Extra Hidden Ammo Hidden ammo discovered resulting in ammo capacity increase. Super Camo Ammo Super Camo Ammo boosts damage, but is hard to find when dropped. Unlocking In order to unlock the Camo Ranger, the player must reach Level 10 with the Foot Soldier class. They can do this by completing challenges or using Skip Challenge Stars. Stickers for the Camo Ranger will be given starting at Level 6, going all the way to Level 10. Trivia *In Garden Ops, he appears in the Sneak Attack wave and in Hard/Crazy difficulty *He and Centurion are the only Foot Soldier variants to have two shoes *Camo Ranger, Tank Commander, and Centurion are the only Foot Soldier variants that do not utilize constant-fire weaponry Category:Variants Category:Foot Soldier Variants Category:Garden Warfare Zombies Category:Garden Warfare 2 Zombies Category:Zombies